


Extravagant Friendship

by Glitchybab



Series: A Relationship of Friends [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cultural Differences, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Platonic Relationships, Zora Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchybab/pseuds/Glitchybab
Summary: It was simply a steady friendship, until Sidon's fans try to meddle and it backfires.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Series: A Relationship of Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942591
Comments: 25
Kudos: 236





	1. A meal between friends

**Author's Note:**

> "Speaking"  
>  _"Signing"_

Sidon was happy as he sat with Link on the shore of the Reservoir where Vah Ruta once stood. This had become their spot the evenings that Link was visiting the realm, once his own princely duties were over for the day. He felt happy as Link Stoked the fire for a cooking pot placed down here for him, the bed was reserved for him via unspoken agreement.

  
He'd admitted to himself that once the calamity had been defeated, he was afraid their visits would stop. His friend was a hero after all, and he was still busy trying to restore Hyrule with it's princess. Link surprised him however, showing up every few weeks seemingly just to visit him.  
A light tapping on his arm breaks him from his thoughts as he looks over at his dear friend. _“Its almost done, are you alright?”_ Link had signed, a look of concern hovering over his features. Sidon merely smiles at him, baring his Shark-like teeth.

  
“Everything is perfect dear Link! I was merely admiring the sunset.” His arm sweeps out in a wide gesture to the sky, which was met with a roll of the eyes. Usually he would treat Link to meals made by the chefs in the realm, but lately Link has insisted on cooking for him. He makes a new dish every time for Sidon to try, an exciting prospect to the Prince.

  
It was a bit nerve wracking for the Prince to try Land meat for the first time, since most Zora dishes relied on snails and fish for their protein. Link had cooked him a simple meat skewer to see if he'd even like meat, and to his surprise it was delicious! After that discovery, Link always brought ingredients for some new dish for Sidon to try. Some of the combinations seemed odd to him, but seeing the smile on his friend's face as he tried the food made everything worth it.

  
He took the plate that was handed to him, watching Link's hands as he spelled out the name of the dish, _“C-U-R-R-Y”_. Sidon scented the food first, having learned what to expect of the food that way. He knew the dish held some Goron Spice from what he had heard, and it smelled heavenly with the meat here.

  
Link watched him as he took his first bite, his eyes closing as he chewed. “I think you have found a new favorite of mine dear friend!” His grin is wide as he goes to scoop up another bite, “I didn't know meat could be so tender!” His smile is matched with a small one from his friend as he serves himself some of the dish.

  
“I'm glad you liked it, maybe I could make it for you again?” Link asks, an unsure look on his face.  
“I would love to eat this meal with you again Link!” Sidon rushes to reassure his friend, “I enjoy trying the new dishes, but it is spending time with you that makes it most enjoyable!” He reaches out as he says this, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. He receives a small nod in return, the small smile returning to his face.

  
The two of them ate in a comfortable silence after that, Sidon not wanting to talk when Link cannot easily answer him. They always talk together about their days after they're done eating, sometimes talking well into the night. He always missed Link when he had to leave again, but he understood. Hyrule still needed its hero.


	2. A relization

Sidon was doing his usual stroll around the main floor of his home, when he heard the hushed whispers of a few girls he recognized from his fan club. He cringed internally as they began to approach, but kept his smile pleasant. He didn't mind the admiration of his subjects, but these girls seemed to always take it too far somehow.   
“Prince Sidoooon” One of them coos, trying to get his attention in what he thinks is her attempt at a more alluring voice. As he turns, he sees that it is two of the youngling members of his fan club.   
“Yes?” He keeps his voice polite, not wanting to be mean to these girls. The one who had spoken, muffles a giggle with her hand, looking away in embarrassment. The second however seems annoyed, how odd.   
“Why haven't you shot down that Hylian yet?” She abruptly asks, her blue friend smacking her on the arm. Sidon can't hide his confusion, not really sure what the girl is meaning. There's only one Hylian that regularly visits, and he's not sure why he would shoot his dear friend.   
“What she Means,” The blue Zora intterupts, giving her friend a pointed look, “Is that we noticed the hero has been courting you. Its nice of him and all but.. he's still Hylian isn't he?”   
Sidon looks between the two of them, “What do you mean, what makes you think Link has been courting me?” Both of them share a look, suddenly losing their nerve about confronting their prince.   
“Well, he's always bringing new foods for you whenever he visits, and we know he cooks them for you-” The Pink one decides to interject, “And you obviously haven't been giving the hero any courting gifts... do you just need help rejecting him?” 

He doesn't hear what they say next, lost in his own head as the realization hits him. Of course! Thats why Link had been so nervous the other night! He was courting with the gifts of food, and Sidon didn't even notice or return the gesture. He felt so stupid as he walked away, lost in thought. 

Did Sidon even like his dear friend like that? He had never really thought about it before... He was too young when he met Link, and Link did belong to his sister. She was the one who started their courting. He remembered whenever she'd come to talk to him after being with Link, talking about their small talks. He didn't remember ever hearing about Link's own courting gifts given back, but his sister also wasn't as interested in food as he himself was. They were so young, maybe Link just hadn't found something suitable? 

He frowns, stopping his automatic stride to his own rooms. He could see the handsomeness his sister always spoke of. Link's stern expression as he thought. Sidon often found himself staring into Link's eyes, so unusual compared to the Yellow most Zora had.   
He must speak with his father! The king always seemed to know what to do, and he had approved of his daughter courting the Hylian. Maybe he would have advice for Sidon, or could help him figure out his own feelings...  
Changing direction, he walked to the throne room, happy that it was empty other than guards for the moment.   
“Father, I feel I am in need of some advice.” His troubled tone betrays him, his father turning to him with an unreadable expression.   
“What could be troubling you my son? The last I saw you so troubled was when Link had been injured by the Lynel.” Sidon shudders at the memory.   
Link had gone to fight the Lynel that pestered them, leaving just before the moon rose to try and catch it unaware. Sidon had followed as close as he dared, not willing to leave his friend to fight alone. Sidon had noticed the red of the moon too late, and Link wasn't able to raise his blade in time.   
The blow had sent his friend over the edge of the cliff, knocking him unconscious. Sidon rushed to his side to pull him from the water, the scent of blood only driving him to go faster. He had looked so pale as the healer poured a red potion down his throat. Sidon was forced out of the room so the healer could set Link's bones, so he had gone to his father to relay the news. It had taken two days for Link to wake up, the potions only able to do so much healing on their own. 

“I.. that was a truly terrifying day father, this does not compare. I am merely.. unsure of myself.” When he looks up, his father gestures for him to continue, a soft smile on his face. “I, it was pointed out to me that my dear Link has been courting me by another Zora, as it had gone unnoticed by me. I'm not sure what to do Father..” He sits, facing his father. 

“Well son, I think anyone in the kingdom could see that you care for Link..” King Doraphin seems to be choosing his words carefully as he pauses, “That is certainly not in question. Do you believe you may feel what our dear Mipha did about this boy?” The king watches Sidon, waiting for him to figure himself out.   
“I... I feel that I may.” He remembers the butterflies that settle in his stomach whenever Link smiles for him, and how he always wants to be the one to cause it. “But how could I do that to Mipha? He was her love... I.. wouldn't want to betray her like that.” He couldn't do that to her... not even if she was gone from this realm. 

The king gives him a sad smile, “Do what you feel is right Sidon, you know I will always support you. Remember my son, that Mipha would want you to be happy too however. Yes she cared for Link, but she always wanted you to be happy. I believe that if Link is where you find your happiness, then she would be happy for the both of you to have found love.” Sidon nods at the words, his eyes burning as he retains his composure. He meets his father's sad smile with one of his own. He knew that his father was right, even if it did hurt to think about.


	3. A Return of Gestures

Sidon knew that he had a lot of catching up to do as far as courting went. It had been several months since Link had begun courting! He knew he had to decide what to gift Link before his next visit, but what?

He paced his room, hands behind his back. Link had already tried all the food of the Zora realm, and Sidon himself was a disaster at cooking so he couldn't return the favor of food. Maybe he could give him something over dinner? He stops in his pacing, realizing the perfect thing to show he returned the courting. 

The next time Link visited, he was tired from his journey. He and Zelda had gone to the Gerudo desert so that he could help with the continuing problem of the Yiga. The heat had gotten to him, and the cool waters of the Zora realm sounded perfect right now. 

He gave his usual wave to the guards as he passed by them, Bazz returning the gesture with a signed greeting to Link. He couldn't remember the childhood they had apparently shared together, but he couldn't help but feel comfortable around the Zora. He was certainly different from Sidon, in a calmer way. 

Knowing that he would undoubtedly be waiting on Sidon for awhile, Link went down to what the realm had started to refer to as 'his area'. He was afforded some peace there at night, and mostly during the day as well since so few ventured through it anymore. 

Setting his pack and the slate under the canopy, he changed into the skin suit part of his Zora Armor, leaving the metal plates off since he was only swimming. The Zora didn't really have a sense of modesty since they didn't actually need clothing, but he felt more comfortable swimming with the suit on, especially with the abilities it afforded him. 

Link swam for a few hours, the cool water soothing his muscles and his hot skin. He was resting against the edge when he heard the familiar cheery call of Sidon.   
“Link! My dear friend, I see you have decided to swim.” He looks up at the familiar smile, nodding. The Prince seemed to be holding something behind his back, and he tilted his head in question as he looks at Sidon.   
The Prince in question looks bashful as he settles on the edge near Link, placing a flat box on the ground in front of him.   
“I-ahem, wanted to return the gesture of the meals you have given me, but as I myself cannot cook.. Well, I felt that this may be more appropriate?” Sidon gestures towards the box, and Link pulls himself out of the water on the other side of it.   
_“Not Necessary to return”_ Link signs, frowning at the Zora. Sidon awkwardly looks to his lap, a gesture unusual for him.   
“I know dear one, but I wanted to.” He smiles at Link, “I wouldn't return the gesture if I didn't want to.” 

Accepting the reassurance, although suspicious, Link opens the box that lay between them. In the box lay a Sapphire Circlet and earrings, though the design was vastly different from the ones that were sold in the desert. Link gently picks the circlet up, seeing the clear Zora designs and craft work, the same that goes into their weapons. 

Slicking his hair back out of his face, he dons the circlet, feeling its effects.   
Sidon's grin seems to grow brighter as he does this, the smile Infectious. “I remembered you had mentioned a Sapphire circlet that a gerudo woman sold, and how you couldn't find enough sapphires to make it.. Well I know its not the same but I hope this is acceptable-” Sidon was beginning to ramble, and Link places a hand over his to get his attention. 

_“I love it,”_ He signs, gesturing to the Circlet upon his forehead. _“Goes better with my armor anyways, less common.”_ Sidon seems to relax after Link's assurance, his smile softening.   
“I am glad you like it Dear one,” He takes Links hand in his own massive one, palm laying open so Link could move it if he needs to. They had never held hands before, but Link was used to Sidon's other affectionate tendencies. This just must be another one. 

After a few more visits, Link started to notice a theme. He had thought that the Zora who had disliked Hylians had gotten used to him, but apparently he had been wrong. He's noticed that lately during his visits, everyone was either glaring at him, or weirdly smiling. Even the King seemed in on this odd trend, requesting his presence just to ask if he was happy? After that odd experience, he wasn't sure how to feel. 

Another trend that seemed to have started, would be that Sidon always seemed to have some sort of surprise ready for him. First it was the Circlet, followed by two more, a ruby and a topaz set, followed by him having a chef cook Link up a feast of Zora food so he could try everything. All he said whenever Link would ask, was that he was just happily returning the gesture. He felt like the jewlry was too much, but he felt bad saying no to the items that were so clearly crafted just for him. 

Feeling like he had to step up his game slightly to make up for such expensive gifts, Link had planned out a multi course meal for this visit. He had asked for advice from his friend in the Gerudo village who teaches cooking, knowing there wasn't a better chef to ask. She had simply smiled at him and handed off a recipe card for her famous hearty radish soup. She emphasized that he had to do the decoration of slicing the radishes like hearts, that apparently it wasn't the same without it. She had also helpfully recommended a fruit tray for dessert, with the different fruits that Sidon hadn't tried. 

He could see Sidon sniffing the air as he approached, not used to Link starting the cooking process before he arrived. Link smiled with a small wave, glad everything was prepped before Sidon showed up. He wasn't really sure how to explain this dish to the Zora, and why it had hearts. 

“Whatever meal you have made this time my Pearl, it certainly smells delicious.” The Zora grins at him, settling nearby to watch him cook. Link can't help but smile, glad he took the advice. Dishing the soup into a bowl for the Prince, he makes sure the presentation is perfect before handing it off.   
_“Hearty Radish Soup, friend told me I should make it for you.”/em > He signs, giving a small shrug. Sidon looks down at the bowl in his hands, his eyes seeming to tear up when he smiles up at Link.   
“So thoughtful My Pearl, I will savor this soup till the last Drop!” _

_After their meal, Link questioned the new nickname, curious. Sidon simply gives an almost bashful grin, “Well, I know it is rather a sudden change... But I felt it was more suiting for how precious you are to me.” Link grinned, his cheeks turning red at the affection in the Zora's voice. He was used to him being affectionate, but this was a whole new level. It does sort of fit however, considering all the jewelry Sidon had given him contained pearls. He's taken to wearing the pieces whenever he was in the realm, to show his appreciation. Link wouldn't give this friendship up for the world._


	4. An Exploration of Trust

Link was happy this time as he walked across the bridge into the Zora domain. He had been gone longer than usual, spending time in the Rito village to help with some of the remaining monsters that plagued the region. He had been gone for a full month this time, and he missed how cheerful Sidon seemed to always be. Yes it was nice to see Teba again, and the children, but there was just something about Sidon's smile that made his insides warm. 

He was glad to see Bazz's smile as he approached, giving a happy wave.  
“Link! We were worried for you friend, you missed your usual visit.” Bazz calls out, walking from his usual post to wrap him in a hug. Link let out a silent laugh, not able to respond until Bazz let him go. The younger guard working with Bazz today hid her smile by turning away, knowing they were friends.   
Once he was let go, Link takes a step back to let Bazz see his hands easier. _“Rito village needed help, took longer than I thought it would.”_ He was happy to hear his friend had worried anyways, although he felt a little bad for worrying them. Bazz pats his shoulder, shaking his head.   
“We had thought maybe you had gotten hurt again, knowing you. Sidon has been worried sick for 'His Pearl'” Bazz says the nickname with a teasing tone that made Link's cheeks light up. He huffs as he looks away, embarrassed that Sidon had told others about the nickname. Bazz gives a playful shove as they walk back to his post. “Come on, did you really think most of the realm wouldn't know by now? You must know how excitable our Prince is, everyone has heard at least twice.” Despite the teasing, he doesn't seem to mind their somewhat odd friendship.   
Link shakes his head, a small smile still on his face. _“You're right, excitable like a wolfos pup.”_ The two share a nod, Link going on his way. Maybe he should come up with a nickname?   
He's never been very much an affectionate person, even before he lost his memories apparently. Zelda has been doing her best to tell him what she knew of his life before, but even she has limits to her knowledge. Their friendship had been so unsteady back then, only just finding its foothold when it happened.   
He does remember her initial resentment for him, but he can't hold it against her. Not now, not after everything they've overcome. 

Link can't help but let out a sigh as he sits on his usual bed to wait. As happy as he was that he still got to travel the realm instead of being stuck in the castle, it was still stressful. People seemed to be happy to see their princess and their hero united in rebuilding their kingdom, but some seemed to feel that their opinions on the matter needed to be heard.   
Some of the elders who had come back to castle town as advisors were especially pushy about being heard.   
Link flops backwards, feeling suddenly tired. Yes he loved Zelda he supposed, but he's never felt more than kinship towards her. He knew Zelda felt the same about the matter, the both of them shutting the ideas of marriage down immediately. He just didn't feel that way about her, or any woman really. He just wasn't ready yet. 

He didn't know for how long he lay there lost in his own thoughts when he felt the bed sink next to him, a familiar red face leaning into his vision.   
“Hello my pearl, you seemed lost there. Are you feeling alright?” The normally cheerful voice was edged with concern, and he could feel Sidon scanning him for injury.   
Shaking his head, he sits up, giving a tired smile to the red Zora. _“Not hurt, sorry I took so long.”_ He wasn't really sure if he wanted to say anything about his stress, it must seem like such a small concern to the Prince. His hands hover in the air with his hesitation before he continues, _“Just, really missed you. Missed being here. Too much time away'”_ He ends with a shrug, leaving it at that. Everything was always so easy when he was here.   
For once Sidon seems at a loss for words, “I- Well I'm glad you feel that way my pearl. I missed you being here too.” He pulls Link into a hug, carefully paying attention to his own strength.   
Link felt surprisingly warm in the Zora's arms, leaning into the hold. Maybe this was just what he was missing. This easy affection, no expectation from others for the two males. _“Thank you,”_ He signs, more for himself than for the Prince. 

Even as Sidon lets go, he holds Link's hand loose in his own as he talks about his day. This was a new habit of Sidon's that Link had grown used to embarrassingly quick. He wasn't really sure what it meant for Zora, but he wasn't going to explain to Sidon that things were different for the more closed off Hylians. 

Getting his fill of comfort for the moment, Link reluctantly pulls his hand free so He can cook dinner for the two of them as usual. He was surprised when Sidon's grip tightens instead of releasing, pulling Link's hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on the knuckles.   
Link was beet red as Sidon released his hand, a pleased grin on his face. “You match me now it seems,” The prince teases, brushing a large finger over Link's burning cheeks. Link huffs, pushing it away, not sure why he was so surprised by the act. No one had ever treated him so gently before. He had seen that treatment given to the princess, but never thought he himself would receive it. 

He walks over to his pack, ignoring the Prince's chuckle. He had decided he would make a dish some of the Rito children had shown him. It was a seafood dish, but he was certain Sidon had never tried it. He has yet to see salmon swimming in the waters here. 

Sidon continues holding his side of their conversation as Link prepares the meal, mostly just catching Link up to date on the happenings of the Realm. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Sidon moving closer to watch him cook at a better angle. He didn't really find himself minding, Sidon kept out of the way at all. 

When it was ready, he plated up the meal. He turns to the Prince holding the plate out. _“A Rito dish. I know its hard to get fresh Salmon, so I brought some for you”_ He wasn't sure why he felt so awkward as he takes his usual spot next to the prince, but he felt his face burning again as he demonstrated the best way to eat it with the bread. 

Link heard Sidon's hum of contentment at taking a bite, and takes on of his own when he feels a pair of cool lips press against his cheek.   
“Thank you my Dear Pearl, its delicious! I'm so glad that you decided to share this with me.” Sidon goes back to eating like he had just done the most normal thing in the world! Link presses his hand to the spot Sidon had pressed his lips. 

_“Why the..”_ Damn it, he didn't know the sign for the word. _“K-I-S-S?”_ He didn't even think Zora kissed, let alone think he would be.  
Sidon doesn't respond at first, seeming confused. “I was told that Hylians showed affection that way, was the information incorrect?” He couldn't look Sidon in the eye. Why did they have to be so culturally different. He didn't want Sidon thinking he did something wrong when he was technically correct.   
He's seen some people show affection that way between their partners and children. Is that what he intended?   
_“It is right, just was surprised? Not Zora thing right?”_ He decides to ask the question at the last moment, not sure if his own information was incorrect. Sidon nods however, confirming his thoughts.   
“Kissing isn't very practical when we have such sharp teeth” He points out, his grin revealing the long row of razor sharp teeth. “It is done sometimes, but only when that person is very trusted... do you trust me Link?” His heart skips a beat, hearing the hesitation in the Prince's voice. How could he not trust Sidon? The Zora helped him take down Vah Ruta, and saved his life when he was thrown by the Lynel. If this was a thing that showed he trusted Sidon... well, who else would he possibly trust as much as him?   
_“I... trust you,”_ He gestures to his lips and his teeth, showing exactly what he means. _“Show me Zora way of trust?”_ He tilts his head, smiling when he sees the moment Sidon processes the words.   
“Oh My Pearl, how lucky am I to have earned your trust.” Sidon coos as he leans forward to place another kiss. Link closes his eyes, expecting another kiss to the cheek. Instead he lets out a small gasp, feeling those cold lips pressing against his pulse point. So thats why its such a sign of trust.. He can't help the slight jolt as he feels the scrape of those razor sharp teeth against his delicate skin, his blood oddly heating up. He can hear Sidon's low chuckle at the movement, another soft kiss placed on the spot. “I am sorry for surprising you Dear one,” Link can hear the amusement in his voice. “I couldn't help but tease. I certainly see why you are the holder of the piece of courage! I think anyone else would have done much more at the feeling of my teeth against them.” Despite the teasing tone, Link couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his reaction. He knows what fear feels like, and that isn't what he felt in the slightest.


	5. An Amazing Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References OoT

After they finished their meal, they had their usual relaxing session of just talking about what has happened since they last saw each other. Something Link noticed however as he looked out over the water, was the way Sidon kept watching him when he thought Link wasn't looking. Sure Sidon tended to watch him in case he spoke, but this felt... different, somehow. Maybe it had something to do with the soft expression on his face, or the way he kept fidgeting.  
Link felt like it may have something to do with the usual gift he had yet to receive, but Sidon hadn't been this nervous since the first gift. Had he done something odd last time? He tried to recall what exactly his reaction had been.  
“My Pearl, I know youre tired, but would you be up for a swim with me? I have something I wish to show you, if you accept.” Link cocks his head as he looks at the Prince, was he that bad of a swimmer for the Prince to be so nervous?  
_“Just let me change into my Zora armor,”_ He signs before standing, not wanting to enter the cooling water without its protection. Sidon nods, keeping his gaze towards the water to give Link some privacy. Link put on just the tight suit and the lower belt so he could keep a dagger with him. He trusted Sidon to protect him, but he also knew the idiot would hurt himself in the process if he needed to. 

Without waiting for Sidon, he dives into the water, trusting that Sidon would understand. Popping back up to the surface, he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down into the water, he could see a large shadow circling below. Feeling a playful nip to his ankle, he understands. Sidon was messing with him.  
Rolling his eyes, he stops wading and lets himself sink below the water. He sticks his tongue out at the Zora, not minding the taste of the water as he did so. Feeling himself be swept into a large pair of arms, he holds on. The two of them break the surface once again so Sidon can speak.  
“I will need you to hold onto my back my pearl, and we will need to go underwater. Do not worry however! It wont take long to surface again.” The Zora looks down at him, waiting for an answer. Taking a deep breath, Link nods his consent. He trusts Sidon, and he knows he will be safe with his friend. Climbing onto the broad back, they take off. 

Sidon takes them across the reservoir, and up a waterfall to a lake. “We will be under water now my Pearl, but I promise that I will go as fast as I can.” Link nods his head against Sidon's back so he can feel it, taking one last breath before they submerge. Sidon was right about going as fast as he can. Link can feel the muscles working below him as he clings on, the powerful strokes propelling them through the water.  
He can see that they are nearing a wall, but they are also moving deeper into the lake, and it is becoming harder to see where they were going. He knew that Sidon had a form of night vision, and could probably see clear as day right now. Giving in, he closes his eyes, knowing that Sidon would get them there.  
As his lungs began to burn for air, he worried that Sidon had overestimated how long Link could hold his breath. He feels Sidon speed up however, and they breach the surface, he could breathe again. The air here was humid, but it was breathable.  
Sidon gives him a moment before speaking. “My sister and I discovered this cave when I was younger... as far as I know, we were the only ones who knew of it. I.. I wanted to bring you here, to show you. Open your eyes my love.”  
Link opens his eyes, blinking them a few times to clear the water clinging to them. Sidon could hear the gasp Link had let out, and knew he had seen.  
The cave was closed off completely from the outside world, the only entrance he could see being the water they were in. The entire room gave off a faint glow, the walls glowing with greens and blues. Sidon was swimming towards a small beach of what looked like sand. What was amazing however, was not the glowing walls, nor the corals glowing down below, but the statue that stood in this hidden cave. It was a statue of two, a Hylian and what he assumed was a Zora, though she looked different than the Zora that he knew today. Sidon let Link down, setting him gently onto the sand. He couldn't take his eyes off the statue however. It seemed to merge into the ground, possibly carved from the stone around them. He could see a vein of lumos stone that ran through the statue, causing it to light up in the dark of the room.  
The hylian wore a tunic, and a pointed cap, a pair of fins on his feet. His hair and cap almost seemed to float as though he were underwater, as though the two of them were swimming together.  
“My sister and I were only able to find small tidbits about these two,” Sidon's voice is soft as he stares at the statue. “Her name was Princess Ruto, an ancient Zora that saved her kingdom at one point. The hylian saved her when they were children, and they were promised to each other. He disappeared, only to return when the kingdom was in trouble. They saved it together.” Link cant take his eyes from the statue, feeling an odd sense of familiarity. “I knew of Princess Ruto, all Zora do. I had never heard of the boy however, until my sister and I found this statue and did some digging. Even with what we found, no one knows who the Hylian is, or what happened to him...” 

Link steps closer, drawn to the statue almost by that feeling. As he draws closer, he notices a mark on the back of the Hylian's hand. _“Can you lift me? I want to see something.”_ Link signs, pointing to the statue. Sidon nods, lifting him up under the arms. He supports him by wrapping an arm around his hips, letting Link look.  
He gently reaches out, brushing the dust and grime obscuring the mark. It was clear as day, the same one on the back of his own. 

Squirming to be set down, Link tugs on Sidons hand. He doesn't know how to express what he now knows, but he tries his best. _“Sidon, its me. He is me.”_ He signs, showing the back of his hand with the triforce birthmark, pointing to the mark on the statue's own hand.  
Sidon looks confused, not quite getting it. “Link, Ruto's reign was a long time ago, not even Zora live that long. Its been hundreds of generations since then...” He explains, like it was Link that was confused.  
Link lets out a loud huff, frustrated at his inability to get the words out. _“I always come back. Zelda always comes back. It always comes back. New body.”_ He waves the hand with the birthmark again, and can see as Sidon actually seems to focus on it.  
The Zora looks at the statue again, a look of awe on his face. “You're a reincarnation Link?” He gives Link a look of amazement, like he's looking at him for the first time. “I knew Zelda was a descendant of the goddess, but I didn't know... Wow” Link grins, feeling it an achievement to render Sidon speechless.  
_“Not randomly born with triforce, always the same boy. Always Hylian. Always Link.”_ He wasn't as surprised this time as Sidon grabs his left hand, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles.  
“I guess it is even more amazing that I have gotten to become so close to you then, My oh-so precious Pearl.” Sidon peppers more kisses, eyes seeming to bore into Link's own with an unreadable look. His cheeks seem to burn, not able to handle a look so intense towards himself. “I brought you here Link, to prove how precious you are to me.” Link feels Sidon gently tilt his head, the intense look still on his face. “This was the grandest gesture I could think of, to show you my secret place. I hope you understand my Pearl.”  
A large thumb brushes against his cheek, and Link can't help leaning into the touch. He wasn't sure he fully understood the meaning, but with how Sidon treated him, he felt like he was the most important part of the Prince's life. How did a soldier like him earn such a close friendship? He hoped it would last, he truly did. Link will admit, he's gotten used to this gentle closeness, and he doesn't want it to ever stop.  
A soft, barely there kiss brushes against his cheek, “I am glad my Pearl.”


	6. An Education on Traditions

Link ended up back in Zelda's study, everything that happened that night somewhat a blur as he tried to decipher that look he had been given. It almost felt like a predator watching it's prey, but off somehow. He followed after Zelda, arms out to hold books that they were rescuing from the rubble currently, not particularly trusted after he accidentally tore a page grabbing one. He didn't mind however, lost in his own thoughts. It took several moments before he realized that Zelda had been trying to get his attention, her arms folded and eyebrow raised in exasperation.

“Link, what has been up with you. You always seem lost in your head these days.” Before he could even think of what to say, the books are removed from his hands and placed on a table, taking away his excuse to not talk. Link frowns as he looks at the stack, regretting his offer of helping his friend now. Her face comes into his view, leaning over to look him in the eye. “Come on, lets talk. The books can wait, something is clearly troubling you.” She pushes him towards the one chair they've brought into the room, herself leaning against the table, blocking his escape. The look Zelda gives him lets him know she knows exactly his thoughts on the matter.

With a sigh he lifts his hands to explain, _;“It is nothing, Sidon was just... being weird, trying to figure out.”_ He doesn't want to explain the misunderstanding, and the kisses of friendship.

“Well he is a Zora, maybe what is odd to you is normal to them? What exactly are you calling odd”. Damn it, she always knew how to decipher when he didn't want to explain.

 _“Used to be easy. Started being weird when I started cooking for him. Started Needing to give gifts, saying weird things, weird looks.”_ He thinks for a moment, _“The rest of the Zora started giving looks too”_ He shrugs, not thinking much of it. Zelda looks at him as if he was stupid, which to be fair, he probably was.

Opening her mouth to speak, she closes it again, rubbing her forehead. “Sometimes I wish I knew if you were always this... naïve, or if its just from missing your memory. What do you remember about Mipha?” The question seems random to him, but he wracks his memory.

 _“She was nice to me and healed me a lot?”_ His cheeks pink up slightly, _“Found out she wanted to marry me, when I came back to the Zora after my Sleep”_

Zelda nods, clearly not finding that part a surprise. “So you don't remember any of your guy's courting?” Link gives her a look of confusion, _“What is C-O-R-T-I-N-G”_ He cocks his head, hoping she understands. She groans quietly, “Link, you know I love you dearly, but read a damn book sometime if you're going to hang around another culture so often.” Link is surprised at her reaction as she looks over their stack of currently rescued books. “We haven't found the one you need yet.. luckily I had those books drilled into me as a child.” She gathers herself for a moment as Link watches her, feeling a mixture of confusion and shame over not knowing.

“Courting,” She pauses to sign the word, doing it slowly so Link can mimic the sign. “Is what Zora do for potential mates or partners. You start out with small gestures and gifts, showing your intent to court that Zora, and if the feeling is mutual, they will do the same. Each gift is supposed to be thought out, something that is specifically for the one you're courting. At some point near the end of the courting, You do a grand gesture of sorts, give something that has deep meaning to you. It represents sharing your worlds.” She gives a pointed look, “whether or not you intended to, you have been courting the Zora prince. How far has he gone with his gestures?”

Link looks at his hands, slightly in shock. None of that was friendship, Sidon saw him as a mate! He practically proposed! Putting his head in his hands, he makes a vague gesture, not wanting to admit how far things had gone.

“Oh no, you don't get to hide from me Link. What exactly has Sidon given you.?” She says this in a scolding tone, but he can hear her slight worry. He takes a deep breath, trying to find his words again.

 _“The final gift. He gave the final gift.”_ He can hear her quiet gasp, but he can't look her in the eye. He could feel his hands shaking. How could he be so stupid, it should have been obvious what Sidon had meant. Everything seemed so clear now... Link feels a gentle hand on his shoulder before a pair of arms wrap around him.

“I know you probably want to give this some time, it must be a shock... But you have to let him know how you feel Link.” Her voice has lost the scolding tone it originally held. “do you even know how you feel?” Link shakes his head, leaning into her hug. “Okay, I know this is probably confusing, but we can talk this through. Do you feel different with him than with me?”

He thinks back to their times together. Did he? With Zelda... things felt easy, comfortable. It was how he thought having a sister would feel. What about Sidon? Link tried to picture Sidon and what he felt when he saw him. He thought about his smile, and that weirdly warm feeling in his veins came back. That was certainly different. Deciding, he nods against her shoulder, not ready to let go and see her face yet.

“Alright, thats a start. We both know how you'd feel about kissing me,” She giggles quietly, and he smiles with her. “But what about him? If Zora kissed, do you think you would want to kiss him?” He nods again, the answer coming easier this time. He liked the little kisses to his cheeks and knuckles, and how they made him feel. He can feel her shake her head at how quick his answer had come. “I feel like that is answer enough, but could you see yourself building a life with him?”

Link traces a question mark onto her shoulder, not sure what she meant by that. “Um, lets see... He's royalty too, so could you see yourself serving the Kingdom like he does? By his side? Protecting them you've done, but having them look up to you for strength. Solving problems, and learning diplomacy. The stuff you've seen me do? Doing it as a solid front though, as partners.” Link can practically see it in his head, walking with Sidon as he does his daily patrols, maybe helping the guard? Or maybe teaching the children skills as they grow. He did always have fun with the hatchlings when they wanted to play... He gives a final nod, and Zelda squeezes him tighter. “Do you know how you're going to return the gesture? This has to be from the heart, I can't help you with it.” She sounds reluctant as she pulls away, but Link can't help the smile thats on his face as he looks at her.

 _“I think I know exactly what to do, Thank you.”_ He adds 'for everything' in his head, but she seems to understand anyways.


	7. A Journey to the Heart

Link felt nervous as he walked across the bridge into the domain this time. He felt like he needed to look nice for what he was going to do, but he didn't have anything nicer than his old royal guard attire. Instead of wearing the hat he had always felt was somewhat stupid, he wore his firs present from Sidon. 

He was prepared, having already set everything up. The location was already hard for people to find as it was, so he wasn't worried about someone stumbling upon it. He was more worried about how it was going to go. He didn't have any special memories like Sidon did, not any that Sidon didn't already know about anyways. Hopefully this place was special enough...

Instead of giving Bazz his usual greeting, he just waved, his nerves getting the better of him. He didn't want to say anything incase he was laughed at for how absurd it was. Bazz seems to notice his nerves, and instead of calling out, gives a subtle thumbs up. He would really have to thank Bazz for his friendship at some point, without accidentally courting him that is. 

Link went down to his usual waiting spot, taking to pacing the flat ground to ease his nerves. He knew someone would mention his arrival to the Prince, he never seemed to need to send a message. He fingers the tablet strapped to his waist with a gloved hand, finding comfort with its presence. He didn't need to bring it with himself as often anymore, traditional travel being more freeing when he wasn't pressed for time. This time however, he felt it was best to have it with him. 

With his Pacing, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Link starts at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, only relaxing seeing the familiar red.  
“My pearl! I am not sure I have ever seen you in such formal attire,” Sidon grins down at him, no hint of a tease in his voice. “I must say you are a sight when in it, what is the occasion?” He could see Sidon's slight confusion. It made sense too. He was almost always in one of his tunics, covered in dirt and a heavy pack either on his shoulder or resting nearby. Here he was, freshly bathed and groomed, his uniform even starched.  
Link braved looking Sidon in the eye as he lifted his hands to sign, an embarrassed expression on his face. _“I... wanted to show you something, do you trust me?”_ He places a hand on the tablet at his side, making his meaning clear. Sidon's expression softens as he takes Link's gloved hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles.  
“I trust you with my life my pearl, what must I do?” He releases Link's hand to allow him to sign, treading unfamiliar territory with the slate.  
Link looks down at it, trying to think of how to explain. With the experimenting he and Zelda had done, they had figured out you could transport one other person with you. It seemed to strain the magic slightly however, because it was significantly more jarring landing when it was two rather than a solo journey. _“Wrap your arms around me. Sorry, it will feel wrong, its normal”_ He gives an apologetic look, but Sidon shakes his head.  
“I was always curious about your odd magic, now I suppose I get to experience it myself!” Sidon wraps his arms around Link, holding him close but not restricting his movement. Pulling the Tablet off of its holder, Link pulls up the map. He already had it zoomed into where he wanted, Qukah Nata Shrine. 

As his body materializes, he collapses to his knees, feeling more drained than he had the previous time. Zelda will definitely want to know about that, he thinks as he hears a soft groan behind him. Sidon had let go, and was kneeling with a hand pressed against the ground. “I am afraid to say as amazing as it is, I do not like this method of travel.” Sidon says, still sounding cheerful. After a moment however, he stands, offering a hand to Link as he looks around. 

Link gratefully takes it, heart thumping in his chest. _“Sorry, not usually so bad. Harder with more people.”_ He signs, worried that this is off to a bad start. He's relieved to see Sidon smile down at him, shaking his head.  
“It is worth it to see what you have brought me for my Pearl. Lead the way?”  
Link nods, hooking the Slate back on its holder as he looks at the path. It was a little bit of a walk, but hopefully it would be worth it for the Zora. Bravely taking Sidon's hand, he starts walking along the dirt path away from the shrine. Sidon doesn't speak, looking around them as they walk and the path slopes upwards. The Slope gradually levels out to a flat section of a mountain. Stopping Link turns to Sidon.  
_“Close your eyes, let me lead you. I'll whistle for you to open.”_ Sidon seems confused, but nods, closing his eyes. He holds out a hand for Link to lead him by. Link carefully guides him around the terrain and the picnic he had set up. He brings Sidon up a small slope so he can see perfectly when he opens his eyes. 

Link leaves him on the slope, moving to the other side of the pond and looking up to where Sidon is, letting out the sharp whistle he usually uses for horses. He can't help but hold his breath, waiting for Sidon's reaction. 

Sidon looks at the ground in front of him, slowly looking towards the heart shaped pond where Link stood. Link can see his sudden inhale, and the look of wonder on his face. When Sidon meets his eyes, he begins signing.  
_“This is lover's pond,”_ He starts, suddenly glad he practiced that sign so often. _“The legend is that if two peoples eyes meet across the pond, they were meant to be.”_ He gives a small smile, remembering how he originally heard the legend. _“I don't have any special memories to share... but very few are able to find this pond that are seeking it. I didn't believe the legend at first but... Courting is supposed to be about a grand gesture, right?”_ He looks at the ground, afraid of Sidon's reaction. What if Zelda had misunderstood? What if he-

“My pearl,” A thick finger tilts his chin up to meet Sidon's eyes. “I know about your loss of memory, and I have not for a moment cared. I never once thought through us courting that any gesture you made would not be good enough.” The Zora smiles brightly, and Link finds himself shyly returning it. “This is so much more than I could have possibly dreamed of. Its perfect.” Sidon presses a gentle kiss to Link's lips, Link having to stand on his tip toes to meet him.  
He felt a bit dizzy, lips tingling as all his built up nervousness seemed to crumble. Sidon wraps an arm around him with a chuckle, “Please do not faint after our first Hylian kiss.” He teases, easing Link onto the grass near the picnic he had set up. 

Link sticks his tongue out at Sidon, feeling better now that he was seated. Sidon chuckles as he looks over the assortment, “How did I know that all of your courting gifts would involve food?”  
The teasing comment as he picks up a piece of fruit makes Link's cheeks burn. He knew he had to tell Sidon, but he still felt stupid. Looking at his lap, _“I need to tell truth, Didn't know what courting was until Zelda explained after your last gift.”_ His hands shook as he signed, but he was able to get it out. 

Sidon was silent for a moment, worrying Link further. Suddenly though, he bursts into laughter, Link's head shooting up to stare at him. He knew he was going to be laughed at today, he just knew it. His cheeks burned in his shame.  
“I thought I was being stupid!” Sidon manages to get out, trying to control his laughter. “I was told that you had been courting the whole time you were cooking for me. I had felt like such a jerk for not having realized. Did you truly not intend anything by it?” Link shakes his head, still staring down at his lap. 

“Oh dear,” Link looks up at the sudden awkward tone of voice, seeing the tell tale sign of his head fin flicking in embarrassment. “I was so forward too! How odd I must have seemed. And the trust kiss!” Sidon's embarrassment and realization of the situations seems to catch up with him, and he rests the lower half of his face in his hand. The white of his cheeks beginning to tinge with blue as he seems to think through everything.  
Link hesitantly sits forward on his knees, putting a hand on Sidon's shoulder. _“Do you regret?”_ He signs hesitantly. Should he have explained before doing all this? 

Sidon sighs, meeting his gaze. “I could never regret discovering my feelings for you my pearl. I'm glad that this happened how it has I just... wish I was smart enough in hindsight to make things more clear, not just listening to a rumor.” Link gives a genuine smile this time, relief washing through him. Everything would be alright. Taking the hand that wasn't covering the lower half of Sidon's face, Link places a kiss on each of the knuckles. 

_“If you truly don't regret it.. then will you be my mate?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding shall commence!


End file.
